


At the Door

by Rinmari



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmari/pseuds/Rinmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has something he needs to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Door

Aois POV

\--*--

I couldn't believe it. Uruha was there in front of me saying... No. I have to heard it wrong. 

"Sorry.. But could you repeat that what you just said?"

Uruha looked down but I could still see him blush. He mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that." I was so excited. Was he actually going to say it what I tough he had said. I couldn't wait. I watched him closely. 

Uruha looked me into eyes there was a small shy voice coming from his mouth. To someone else it could have been another mumble but to me it isn't. He said it clearly. 

"I love you.." 

I just looked at him stunned for a long time. Uruha started to look a bit scared. Oh no. Does he think I'm turning him down? I have to do something. I have dreamed about him to say those wonderful words for years and now he finally did say them. And I.. Well I didn't do anything. I was too excited. I just looked at him with lusty eyes. Stared at him like I could eat him alive. 

"I'm sorry.. I should leave." 

No! He couldn't leave now. Not now when everything was perfect. Well.. I haven't done anything to tell him that I.. love him. Can I use that word? It's so big and meaningful word. Now I'm scaring myself.

Uruha turned away and I panicked. I don't know how it all happened but I ended up kissing him. Uruha was shocked first but soon he started to answer to my kiss. Finally I had to get some air and the kiss was broken. Uruha panted heavily. I was stunned.

"Wow.. That was better than I've ever imagined it to be." Did I just say it aloud?! I'm so stupid!

He looked at me and smiled sweetly. "So you've been thinking about this before?"

Now was my turn to blush. Uruha just laughed to me. I don't like when someone laughs at me like this. I just don't like it. I'm the man in here. So I decited to act like one (he has a role model in his mind) and pushed he against the wall and kissed him. His mouth was a bit open and I used that opportunity pushing my tongue to his mouth. Uruha started to moan when I started to explore his mouth with my tongue. 

We were in heaven. It was so wonderful when Uruha sucked my tongue and vice verca.

"Krhmn" 

We both stopped quickly and looked who the hell has interrupted us. Of course. Our little vocalist, Ruki. Why he was here? And why the hell did he had to stop us? Couldn't he see that we were doing something important?!

"I don't know how you two ended up like that but please, at least go inside. We don't want any rumors about you two making out." Ruki said calmly. "Don't worry Aoi. I won't be here long and you can continue your sucking games" 

Uruhas face was deep red. I think he was quite embarrassed. I wasn't. I just wanted to that little interrupter to go away."And why are you here?" I tried to sound as calm as possible but failed. 

Ruki just smirked at me "Nothing important. I was just passing by and I wanted to come say hello. Now I've done that, so you can continue. And please go inside. We don't want to give any child a trauma for lifetime. Bye."

Then he was gone.

Aoi looked at Uruha who was still a bit red. "Shall we go inside or do you want to do it right here?"

Uruha smirked "We're going inside but that doesn't mean that you're getting any." My yaw dropped. With that he went inside and I followed him. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. He would see that soon.

End.

A/N: ...they're just standing at the door XD I'm just testing my skills. If I have any. >_


End file.
